someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Robots
My special little robots. All so special to me. I built them up myself. I used to sit under a palm tree, a sketch book lay beside me. Sometimes I'd spot a pretty little bug crawl about, and I'd peacefully watch it carry leaves, fly onto my hand and tickle me as it explored, or sometimes, if I was lucky, I could see a bug hatch from an egg and watch it's new life start. Other times I'd hate it, because those dreadful bigger creatures would come along and stand on them in their bright sneakers. I wondered why the bugs were so wonderful and yet so small. There really wasn't much hope for them like that, so then I would draw. I drew them big, strong, but with all the beauty they already had. I sometimes did this with other creatures too. Then, soon I began hoarding scraps of metal from around my island and building these creatures with the metal. I worked really hard assembling my creatures and I failed a lot at first. So I had to take them apart again. I will say however: it was worth it, because some days when I felt like bashing the whole thing in and throwing the metal away, I kept going and got closer to achieving my dream. I got so envolved that I stopped worrying about myself entirely. I aged. I ate so much in the free time that I had that I became larger, spherical even. My moustache became a tangled mess. I became bald where I'd scratched my head so much in frustration. My shirts became a bit tattered. I didn't look like me anymore. But one day I reached my goal. What a brilliant day! I'd been building a large ladybug prototype for the space of around 6 months and it looked phenominal! I powered it up and then watched in amazement as it delicately slid along the floor and twitched it's antenna. I'd done it. And I continued to do it. I built more giant bugs and sometimes I managed to create the odd monkey or crustacean. So many more. Then when my workshop became full they were released onto the island. They were loved at first. Creatures shared food, house, beds with my inventions and smaller animals even enjoyed nesting inside them! My dream was coming true! One day however, the robots malfunctioned, they became angry and evil. They attacked for no reason and reports started going out stating this was my intention from the start. I tried to prove that this was all wrong, I didn't mean for this to happen! I made a home for the baby animals, so they could escape the robots safely. This home could only be opened by a circular button on top of it and the home was far away from harm, so the robots wouldn't attack it. I also built machines that would hopefully break the robots apart gently so I could try my creations again. However my efforts were in vain. A so-called hero came along. I watched from afar as he ran into view and began immediately diving onto the creatures, ripping them to shreds. The robots screamed in pain and any baby animals that remained inside hopped away in shock and terror. The creature responsible just laughed, tossing his spiked hair back. He got faster and killed more, speeding along the green. I sat shocked as he brutalised my beautiful beings into nothing more than dust and bolts. Why?! WHY?! He ran closer towards me, his shoes dirty with robot oil and dirt. In frustration I moved the animal home further behind me and started up my robot disabler on top setting, the drill attachment spinning around. I didn't plan to ''use ''it, but I wanted to ward him off. When he finally reached me, I shouted. "Go now! Leave me alone, please!" I begged. In vain again. He laughed and pounded my machine. I drove it forward to escape, but again he jumped onto it and scratched it. He jumped and jumped. Becoming a small blur before my eyes. Backwards and forwards I drove the machine, but he just kept destroying. Suddenly the machine exploded and I was left sobbing and bleeding on the floor. I cried as he jumped onto the red button that helped house the baby animals. They squealed as they ran for their life. "Who are you?" I asked as I stumbled fearfully for my escape pod. He didn't tell me. He just stared at me, his dark black pupils fixated on my blue ones. His mouth stretched into a small smile. He didn't bother me as I got into my pod, just watching. Only as I started flying the machine did I hear a voice reply: "My name is Sonic, and I'll be seeing you again. Very, very soon." Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Category:Original Story